Never Meant To Belong
by Penelope Sundrud
Summary: Their stories were similar. Both thrown away because of being different. But the one difference was that hers had no resolution; no happy ending. But he was more than willing to change that. Love. Hate. All that good stuff. A Zuko x Reader/OC (whichever floats your boat) fanfic. Enjoy


The young lord pulled his hood over yellow glowing eyes, casting surpressed glances around him. He didn't want to consider the consequences of anyone spotting him. Darting quickly across a rubble street, Zuko got closer to his destination. Standing tall, singled out from the other buildings, was the fire nation prison- heavily guarded by day, even more by night. That would have been a problem, if Zuko wasn't who he was.

Cautiously approaching the front guard, he whispered, "Let me pass. I am visiting a prisoner. You will tell no one of this."

The guard peered into the darkness, trying to glimpse the Lord's hooded head. "What makes you think I'll take orders from you?'' Came the gruff reply.

Zuko pulled his cloak back, letting the moonlight cast eerie shadows across his guant face.

The guard blinked, taken aback. "Y- your magesty! Of course..."

That was all that was needed. Just a look at his face and people knew. No sign or pass of authority. No traditional garments or processions. Just a scar; a mark that once cast him away. Zuko scoffed pulling his hood back on and passing by the guard with disregard. He didn't want to waste his time. Dawn was coming, and if his business wasn't finished by then, well... people would start to speculate.

He navigated his way through the hollow halls, burying himself deeper in the prison's basement. Zuko tried to avoid the prisoners eyes; either gazes of hope or glares of hate. The lord hated this trip. This lonely walk through hell. It brought back memories of not long ago, where he was looked down on as an outcast. Of course his scar didn't help either. There was always someone or the other who felt the need to let a snide remark slip. Someone who would say anything just to get under his skin. Zuko had to stop himself. He was just contemplating a past that didn't matter. Anyone who hurt him then was paying for it now.

Troubled thoughts still clouded the former prince's head as he grew nearer to the bottom. Each step was painful. Each step was like swimming deeper into the ocean, where you were pressed down by leagues and leagues of pitch black water. And the prisoners staring at him as he passed didn't help either. The lower he got, the more dangerous and terrible the prisoners became. Of course that meant the one he wanted to visit would be at the bottom.

Zuko stopped and frowned, peering into a random cell. He never imagined a man so old could be in jail. He was facing the back wall with a mass of short white hair stuck up all over their head. The prisoners body was so small and frail he looked like he had shrunk from someone taller and larger. Zuko shook his head and continued walking. The old man didn't matter. All that did was getting the information he wanted.

Zuko took a final step and turned to face the last cell. "Father." He said. "I need your help."

The man in the cell didn't turn, but shifted slightly. "Why have you come? You wretched child! Haven't I said I don't want you in my presence?"

"I- I'm sorry father. But I have questions. I need help. Please. No one takes me seriously. They act as if I'm still just a boy and treat me with no respect. Please father. I don't know what to do." Zuko begged the former firelord. He knew he shouldn't let himself be treated this way, but deep down, Zuko still feared his father.

"Didn't I say you weren't fit to rule? You are too weak Zuko. No matter what you try you will fail. You will still be soft in the end." Ozai smirked, unseen.

"I am not! I just don't think its right to kill someone for what they did!" Zuko cried angrily.

His father scoffed. "You're only saying this because the avatar spared you even though you hunted him for years! It is a stupid rule, not to kill as punishment."

"Thanks to that 'rule'," Zuko sneered accusingly, "You are still alive. You should be grateful the avatar showed kindness, and I am proud to say I learned that from him!"

"As I said before. You are weak! You will never be able to rule if you don't show that you are in command!" Ozai shouted.

"I knew coming to you for help wouldn't work. Just because you're the former firelord doesn't mean your ruling was right..." "Well atleast when I ruled, people loved me. They listened and were respectful."

"No father." Zuko said turning to leave. "They feared you. And I don't want to rule that way." He took a few steps back down the hallway then paused and glanced back, anxious for a response. But his father was silent. Zuko sighed and continued. He never understood why he kept coming down here. Every time he found himself disappointed with what his father reluctantly offered.

"Zuko?" Called a voice from ahead. "Is that you?" He trudged foreword, hoping it wasn't one of the prisoners.

"Uncle!" He smiled surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in Ba Sing Sei."

Iroh was sitting on the path, facing one of the smaller cells. "I am visiting an old friend of mine. I am hoping to bail them out soon. Come." He called Zuko over.

The fire lord reluctantly stood next to his uncle, not wanting anything to do with prisoners. "Zuko this is my friend Michiko." Uncle grinned.

His nephew peered into the gloomy cell then recoiled in surprise.

"Whoa! Wha - what? I thought you were an old man!" He cried stepping back.

"Zuko that's not a very nice thing to say..." his uncle scolded.

"Yeah _Zuko. _I figured you would have better manners being the firelord and all." Said the ivory haired girl in the cage.

"But but but... you're so young! And your hair is... and you're a _girl!_ " Zuko was so confused. He didn't think anyone as young as himself could be in prison already. And least of all a girl! Iroh laughed goodheartedly.

"Zuko, girls can break the law too you know." He said winking at Michiko. They shared a smile.

"I - I'm sorry." Zuko looked down. " You just took me by surprise... that's all. But if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up in jail?"

The girl's black eyes grew dark and Iroh shot Zuko a look. "I was accused of performing magic."

Zuko's eyebrows shot up. "But everyone knows only spirits can do that!"

"No, " said the girl, "only spirits are _allowed _to do magic. Its still possible to learn it. The only problem is that its illegal for a mortal to try. And the punishment is death."

"So if you performed magic, why aren't you dead? Agh... not to be rude or anything..." The firelord mentally cursed himself for his poor manners.

Michiko rubbed her temples. "That's why I'm here. I told my town I was a spirit, so that they wouldn't kill me, and to prove it, they put me in jail and have given me a month to get myself out. You're giving me a headache. I just need to find a way to bend myself out."

She turned back around facing the wall. "You can bend? Fire right?" Zuko looked to iroh for answers.

The general nodded. "And earth."

"What?!" Zuko lost control of his voice once again. That's was impossible! No one could bend two elements! Unless they were the avatar...

"What _are _you?" The firelord was now quite confused and slightly frightened. He knew the avatar personally, and this girl definetally wasn't him.

"Im an outcast because i'm different. You could say I'm a bit like you, Zuko. Minus the happy ending." Michiko's voice was steel, causing Zuko and his uncle to flinch. One wouldn't expect such a tiny girl could have such a strong cold voice.

Iroh pursed his lips. "We should go." He stood clasping Zuko on the shoulder. "I shall see you soon Michi."

"Goodbye Iroh." Michiko muttered from the corner of her cell as the two men turned to leave.

"Uncle?" Zuko had finally mustered up the courage to bring up Michiko again. It was the middle of the day and he and his uncle were sitting in the palace gardens with a game of pai-cho.

"Yes Zuko? If you are asking about where to move, I'm willing to suggest matching the Lilly with the snapdragon to its left."

"N-no..." Zuko blushed at his stupidity. His uncle had a point; that move would earn him a fair amount of points.

Following Iroh's tip, Zuko continued, "What did Michiko exactly do to make her village accuse her of sorcery?"

"Magic Zuko, not sorcery. There is a very big difference." Iroh pressed a wheel piece to the board, rotating the four flowers surrounding it. "But what is going on even confuses me. Somehow Michiko has the ability to bend both fire and earth. One way that would be possible is if she was the avatar, and we all know shes not, because of your friend Aang. The other way is for her to be a spirit, but she knows shes not."

"Is that what set her town on edge? That she could bend two elements without being the avatar?" Zuko looked up from the game.

Iroh nodded. "I have a theory that she is what people call a hybrid. Someone with parents from separate nations. And although it is imppssible, I believe she must have inherited both her parents nationality."

"But how are you going to bail her out with only that bit of information? I highly doubt court will accept that." Zuko said, concerned. He didn't know why, but something about all this caught and held his attention. Something about this girl and her past made him want to ask more.

"Yes, I know. Actually, I lied when I told you I was trying to bail her out. I am really trying to _break _her out." Iroh admitted.

There was an awkward break in their conversation. Neither of them wanting to speak first.

"Now Zuko, I have some questions for you." Iroh finally stated.

Zuko looked up, acknowledging his uncle's request.

"What were you doing in the prison so late at night?" Iroh asked in a steely voice.

Zuko froze. He couldn't tell uncle about going to his father for advice. Especially when uncle was the one he should have been asking.

"Were you visiting your father?" His uncle asked solemnly.

"N-no... well, yes." Zuko hung his head. "Yes I was..."

"Zuko. You know that he will try and manipulate you. Why would you go to him?"

"I needed help." The firelord admitted in a whisper. "I don't know how to rule... no one respects me and I'm treated like I don't know what I'm doing."

"_Do _you know what you're doing?" Iroh asked his nephew.

Zuko had to stop and think. He was just trying to fit in. All his life he was rejected, and for the first time, he was in a position of stregnth. But he didn't want to use that position like the generations before him. Zuko wanted to use his power to do good, but he didn't know how; there was no one to follow.

"No. I don't know." The firelord finally said. "I know what I want to do but I don't know how."

"Then I suggest coming to either Aang or me for advice. Your father will just try to change how you think - for the worse."

"I -I know..." Zuko frowned.

"Come! " Iroh stood grinning his usual grin. "I am suddenly craving some tea, we should go get some."

The old man helped his nephew up from the pai sho mat.

"Uncle when are you _not _craving tea?" Zuko joked as they walked out of the garden.

"Good point." Iroh laughed good heartedly and Zuko managed a weak smile.

"And Zuko one more question. Why are you so interested in Michiko's story? Don't tell me you are crushing on her?" His uncle said with a cheeky grin.

The firelord went beet red and nearly tripped from coughing. "NO! Of course not! Holy Agni, NO!"

Iroh chuckled, giving his nephew a sideways glance.

"Um... Uncle?" Zuko said dusting himself off. "Don't tell Mai..."

I hope you enjoyed! If you have an idea of where the story should go, feel free to leave a comment with your plan.

~Your loving author,

Penelope Sundrud


End file.
